


God Is A Woman

by governmenthooker



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governmenthooker/pseuds/governmenthooker
Summary: Mola Ram decides Willie is more valuable to his cult alive, rather than sacrificed.Kali agrees.
Relationships: Kali/Willie Scott, Mola Ram/Willie Scott
Kudos: 4





	God Is A Woman

He had a position for her, and to be honest, in the moment, it didn’t seem any more worse than the situation she was already in. Figuratively, both the vials in Willie Scott's hands were poisoned; but with no choice to drink one of them down, she wanted the ‘less potent’ one, so to speak.

She’d cried. She’d panicked. She’d attempted to fight. She knew her fate.

But, deep down, Willie knew there was no use. She was only one woman, and she was vastly outnumbered-especially in strength. There were many Thuggee men around her, watching her like hawks to prey- waiting for her to try, to dare, to make a move. She knew if she just put up a fight (and there was no guarantee it would even be a good one), she’d just be hurt more. The Thuggees would beat her, in all ways of the word in existence...She’d maybe even be killed.

So, against all of her instincts, Willie didn't fight back. She'd stayed. For some odd reason…She just stayed.

Once again, of course, Willie cried and screamed to the heavens when the men had gotten a hold of her- She’d done that a lot.It was really all she knew how to do without Indiana by her side. At the moment, her rabid thoughts were only focused on him- him and his safety. Willie couldn’t help but worry about the kid too, now that she really thought about it.

They’d been separated when they were grabbed from atop the rafters of the altar. Willie remembered staring into the statue of Kali; her gaze tracing the arsenal of skulls the goddess had draped around her and in her clutches. Such a barbaric sight sent a wave of chills into Willie. But, just as she moved to step away- as far away from the image of Kali as she could manage, she was grabbed. She couldn’t count how many there were…

There was screaming. There was a hard struggle- Willie had reached, clawed, fought to try and reach Short Round. She was worried what the Thuggees would do to her of course, but she worried more what they would do a child.

Willie had tried, she’d tried so hard to squirm out of their grip to reach Shorty, but she was outnumbered. She didn’t even know how many cultists there were- did Indiana even know?! Willie cursed at him mentally; if hadn't insisted on exploring the altar, if he hadn't disappeared into it's bowels, looking for those damn stones...!

Short Round, shouting angrily, was dragged away from Wilhelmina- and Wilhelmina, screaming hysterically, was dragged away from Short Round.

Willie didn’t know where they had taken him, and she didn’t know where she was being taken either. Did she even really want to know? Willie prayed, prayed to every god she had, that Short Round would be okay- that maybe he’d be reunited with Indiana somehow. The kid was smart, she tried to put faith into the possibility he could maybe escape and find Dr. Jones.

But…what if Indy had been captured too? It was an awful thought, one Willie hoped with her whole heart wasn't true. But, if the Thuggees were so easily capable of everything she'd seen so far...she knew it wasn't that far off of a possibility...

___

It had been a whirl, blur of cloudy darkness and dizzying heat. The occasional flame of a torch would light her surroundings, but Wilhelmina’s eyes were too blurred with tears for it to make any sort of difference. She writhed in the grip of the Thuggee men that held her, trying with drained strength to miraculously worm away from them and just run. Exhaustion was getting to be too much though- after everything she had been through, everything she’d seen….Wilhelmina was so tired. Putting up a fight was pointless, anyways- She’d just hurt herself more, she knew this, she knew this...

Wilhelmina, sobbing quietly, was dragged through the tunnels, across the altar, through even more tunnels, and finally, into a dark room- somewhere behind the altar, behind Kali…

She wondered just how deep these caves were, how much of the Palace’s underground the Thuggees had taken over.It was a chilling thought; and Wilhelmina could only hope that whatever else lied here wasn’t as awful as what she had seen already at the altar. 

That man in those dark robes, in that horned headdress...that poor man...the cage...the lava... that heart! Willie physically shuddered at the recollection, nearly losing her footing as she continued to be dragged along.

The men pulled her into a small alcove, leading her to a figure in the middle of the room. It was stone, carved into the tall shape of a skeleton- Death. Candle wax was layered, dripping from its shoulders, it’s head, it’s eyes… Willie's heart sank when she noticed it was just tall enough for someone to be chained against it.

She was pushed roughly against the stone effigy then; the frigid feeling against her back making her gasp, half out of relief and half from shock. Despite the circumstance, it was a quite welcome difference from all the heat around her- a contrast from the candles perched upon it licking her with their heat. Willie kept her posture straight at that, fearing being burned, or worse, her hair catching flame.

…God, her head was pounding- from the rush of it all, from the crying, from the running...

Wilhelmina was thankful to have a moment of stillness, even if she was chained in place. Fear of course ate away at her mind as she felt the Thuggee men wrapheavy chains around her arms, and loop a length around her neck. She was held tightly in place, strained straight against the figure as she breathed heavily. Her fear manifested itself, and she began to wonder what the cultists planned for her...

Would she be tortured? Would she be killed-- Would she be sacrificed?!

Wilhelmina did her best to keep a level head, at least in this situation for once. Focusing on something, anything to get her mind to pipe down, she studied the room she was in.

It was dark, somewhat shielded from the light and heat of the altar. Willie almost felt like she could finally breathe- though through her tears and pain, it was still difficult. Thin, almost fog like smoke rose from the cracks in the floors, swirling around her in the darkness. The low glow from the lava beneath her feet illuminated the room just enough for her to see her surroundings, the details of the room she was now held in.

Carved into the walls, skulls stared back- no, stared _into_ Wilhelmina. She turned, trying in vain to shield herself from their hollow gazes, and then noticed a small altar to her left. A cavity in the walls only illuminated by a group of candles sitting on the stone table... Willie's eyes widened when she noticed the few skulls that decorated the altar too. Real skulls.

She audibly gasped, her instincts kicking into panic again. It was like an accident she couldn't look away from. Skulls laid on the table and at the floor of the altar, surrounded by flowers and rivers of candle wax from years, decades of rituals. Willie even could've sworn she could see the faintest stain of blood spilled on the smoky rocks...

As her eyes trailed the altar, her eyes were met with those of a skull! Remnants of skin still clung to the bone, a reminder of a life that once was- now rotting with a lifeless gaze. Willie couldn't help but chirp loudly in fear, breaking the carcass' gaze and discerning the group of little shelves on the wall above the altar. Five, she counted five-- The stones! The shelves were for the sacred stones!

Relief washed over Wilhelmina in a wave, seeing that there were in fact no stones sitting on the shelves at all. Maybe, just maybe, Indiana hadn't been captured yet...Maybe he'd gotten away, maybe he'd run into Short Round...

Easing into her hopeful thoughts, Wilhelmina tried her hardest to relax as much as she could. Her body ached, and her anxiety was screaming...but here at least she could stay still in a place that was relatively quiet, save for the ever faint rumble of magma and the rustle of her chains here and there. Willie allowed herself to lean her head against the idol she was bonded to, sighing quietly. She felt her body beg for rest, and whilst still keeping an eye on her surroundings, she allowed her eyes to slip closed.

Four. She counted to herself that there were four men near her. Two men holding the length of chain around her neck on each side, and another pair guarding the doors adjacent to her. She noted this to herself, resting for a few moments for it was the only thing she could do. 

After what had felt like only a fleeting moment of peace though, Wilhelmina heard shuffling, talking in that same language- and by the time she opened her eyes, one of the men near the doors was already slipping away, talking to someone. Willie perked back to life, but when a fifth, tall, darkly dressed man with horns entered into the room...Willie felt her heart sink straight to the soles of her feet in one fell swoop.

That man, that same _awful_ man that she'd seen tear one's heart out, the man she knew was the leader of this whole mess, the one who was capable of so many awful things... He was standing right before her!

Wilhelmina gasped in terror, pushing herself as far back as she could against the statue, against her restraints- Anything to get as far away from that man as she could! He stared at her silently, watching her like prey just as his men did. Willie felt her heart throbbing in her chest as her breathing became more labored...

This was it! She'd be killed just like that poor man! Her heart would be ripped out, and she'd... _she'd_...!

Willie caved; tears began to flow down her cheeks in rivers. It was only then that the horned man began to step towards her.

"Oh, no...no, no, no...please no! _Please, no!_ " Willie wasn't sure if he could even understand her, or if he'd even care. When the man was just close enough for Willie to see the crimson paint on his tanned skin, she squeezed her eyes shut, turning away. She pushed against her restraints with every ounce of her will that was left, trying to back away from the darkly clad man before her. Her heart was racing, for the fear of it being plucked from her chest or something somehow worse than that.

She heard the man laugh lowly... Then came his deep voice, echoing through the walls of the cavern...

“You recognize me." 

Not a question, a statement- a *proud* one at that.

Willie only gave a small whimper in response, not even wanting to address him. She pushed, pushed, pushed herself back into the stone figure behind her, wanting it to just engulf her, take her away from this man's attention. He laughed again, and Willie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a rough, warm hand against her jaw. "Do not be afraid, Miss Scott..." 

How the hell did he know her name?! 

"I have no intention of hurting you... Please, look at me." 

A voice inside her core told her, screamed at her, not to trust him. But, another side of her feared what would happen if she didn't comply... Willie, begrudgingly, turned to face him, opening her eyes meekly. 

She was met with an unwavering stare from the cult leader- with a small smile on his lips and his hand still cupping her jaw, surprisingly gently. 

"Welcome, Miss Scott. I do wish we were meeting upon better circumstances...But, Kali Ma has a reason for everything." He chuckled.

 _Kali Ma_ \-- That name! Willie chewed her lip, trying to hold her sobs back; She wanted to at least have some dignity in front of this man, show him that she did have some strength. She squirmed against the man's hand, and she was sure he could feel her unease. "If you're not gonna hurt me, then why am I here?" Wilhelmina asked, jumping right to the elephant in the room.

"We do not have the privilege of a woman visiting us very often... I only wanted to see you for myself."

Wilhelmina felt her skin crawl at his words, the implications of them... It was getting harder for her to keep her breathing under control. Willie could feel her lungs, the muscles in her chest, wanting to heave with all their might. The cherry on top though, was her face flushing pink; something she could never control.

He was a cult leader, he did kill someone before her eyes... but a compliment is a compliment, at least to Willie.

She cringed at herself, and the red color that now stained her once pale cheeks. 

"H-How flattering..." was all Willie could stammer as she turned, looked down and away from the cultists. She prayed to her god that none of them would notice her blush, and that the light of the room masked it just enough... The shaman's smile said otherwise though. .

She was blushing- just because he had complimented her _vaguely_?! Willie cursed her arrogance in the moment. At least Indy was direct...sometimes _too_ direct, even...

Part of her almost wished she could laugh at it, or that Shorty was here to laugh at her for blushing, or maybe scream some sense into her. She wondered if Indy would laugh too... She wasn't sure to be truthful, but she missed his presence all the same.

She missed his confidence, his cocky smiles, his knowing protectiveness...Willie knew if he was here she'd feel safe- at least, as safe as she could feel.

Willie wanted to feel safe in the presence of Doctor Jones, but now, here she was face-to-face with the last man she wanted near her. She was vulnerable before a man who could have his henchman kill her with a single order, rip her heart out with a simple chance...Willie could tell that this man was just about to say something to her, something she knew was in regards to what was staring him dead in the face, but then came a voice,

"Mola Ram, _hamane us aadamee ko pakad liya_!"

A man, a follower, speaking in a tongue she couldn't understand, rushed into the room. From where she was bound, she couldn't make out the man fully; only the shadowed silhouette of him in the dim glow of the room's candles. The high priest before her, Mola Ram- so, that was his name!- didn't turn fully to face his acolyte, but perked up when he listened. A grin spread across his face as he glanced back to Willie. There was something in his eyes that Wilhelmina couldn't put her fingers on...

Mola Ram barked an order to the man in that same language, dismissing him. Willie could only stare in confused, anxiety inducing silence once more.

“Well," The high priest began lowly; that knowing grin still painted on his lips. "It is really a shame…”

“...What is?” She responded hesitantly, scared of the answer she would receive.

Mola Ram only nodded slowly, almost drinking in her reactions. “You are such a beautiful woman, Miss Scott...It is truly a shame your friend cannot be here to rescue you!”

...Time stopped suddenly in that moment. Willie felt the blood in her veins freeze into ice; She felt her jaw drop, her eyes widen...

Oh *god*, she *was* going to die here! Every single shard of hope she was clutching to rested on Doctor Jones...and he had been captured by these men, these monsters! Willie's mind raced, imagining all the awful things that could happen to Indy, and praying he could fight back... Doctor Jones was strong, knew how to put up a fight- if they had managed to capture him, what hope did she really have?!

Standing in stunned silence, Wilhelmina could only stare at Mola Ram with tears in her glare. 

If she wasn’t nauseated before, oh, she was now. Willie fully repressed the urge to retch then and there at his words, both his compliment and the news that Indy had been captured. She searched for something to say, anything...

“Oh, I’m sure my beauty makes a damn difference! I’m sure you’ve sacrificed many pretty girls before me... Maybe you’ve even said the same to them!” She couldn't help to snap, albeit, she was holding back just a bit.

The shaman couldn’t help but laugh. Well... she wasn’t wrong.

“Oh, but something is…*different* in you.” Ram said, coming closer to the blonde. Hearing him speak her full name with his accent sent chills into Willie like ice upon her skin. She glared daggers into the shaman, keeping her mouth shut tightly. “There’s a…spark in you that I’m sure Kali Ma would appreciate.” Mola Ram continued.

Willie wasn’t sure how to feel at that- should she take it as a compliment or a warning? She swallowed hard.

There was silence for a brief moment- the only sounds around them being the gentle clack of chains, distant low chanting, and Wilhelmina’s heaved breaths. Mola Ram stared at his captive, pondering for a moment. Wilhelmina wondered what was going through his mind, and more importantly, if she really should be afraid. Was he thinking of ripping her heart out right then and there? Maybe he was thinking of a more creative way to sacrifice her, exploring methods he'd yet to use...

To her surprise though, Mola Ram jumped right into his point.

"Let's make a deal, Miss Scott. Shall we?"

Willie was taken aback at his question, and she didn't know wether to be even more frightened or relieved. She fidgeted against her binds nervously before replying,

"What type of deal...?"

Mola Ram smiled, as if he was glad she asked, like he was expecting it almost. Ram turned, moving only a few feet to that altar. Silently, he looked down at the many skulls that decorated it with a look of content. As she watched him closely, Wilhelmina then noticed a pair of skulls sitting below the altar's table. They sat upon cups- chalices, and as Mola Ram reached for one, Willie felt dread souping in the pit of her stomach. All of the relief, the hope, that had begun to slip into her mind had faded in an instant

“A drink…?” Wilhelmina couldn't help but speak up, utterly confused and so, so oblivious as to what lie ahead for her. “You want me to drink that…?”

She stared at the skull chalice in Ram’s hands, feeling warm nausea rise in her throat. She swallowed her bile, taking a shivering breath.

Attempting to be rational, Willie laid her stakes out in her mind...Have your heart ripped from your chest, and be burned alive- or just take a little drink from a cup? Sure, it might taste awful, and god knows what exactly she’d be consuming, but the scales were leaning…

Oh come on, what was really the worst that could happen?! It would taste bad?! Willie was sure after everything she’d seen- she could handle that! And what else... Maybe it's poison..? But, why would they prefer poisoning her over having a fresh sacrifice? Willie wondered...

“And what if I don’t drink from your little chalice?” It was a question she knew she shouldn’t ask- but Wilhelmina, at this point, knew there wasn’t much she had to lose.

Mola Ram laughed in response, and the free hand at her jaw began to trail slowly lower, lower… Willie, watching horrified his hand finally reached the smooth skin of her chest, could only stare with widened, horrified eyes. The touch of his heavy, rough hand placed between the girlish silk of her pyjamas, resting just between her breasts, was enough to make Willie shudder hard.

“Must I really say, Miss Scott?” 

Willie got the warning loud and clear, to say the least. Feeling Ram's hand against her chest, her heart thudding against his palm, sent visions of her demise into her head. That awful chanting, those men cheering for her violent death, those awful words, her beating heart in the priests hands...!

Wilhelmina hesitated, giving the chaliced skull in Mola Ram's grip a final look. She meekly nodded; and the high priest noticeably perked up at her response, smiling so very widely. 

"A wise choice, Miss Wilhelmina..." 

The hand at her chest was lowered, and Willie let out a sigh of relief much louder than she would like to admit. 

The relief was short lived; Before she could even catch her breath, Mola Ram’s hand was back at her jaw. Hard. Forceful. Unwavering.

The priest tilted her head back and held her there, almost with enough force to take Willie’s breath away.

The chalice was lifted to her. Willie could see the skull now in full, horrifying detail. Decayed, browning remnants of skin clung to the bone still- a reminder of the life it once held.

Willie’s breath hitched, and she struggled to swallow down the scream that lingered in her throat.She clenched her fists, holding back tears.

_It’s better than dying…It’s better than dying… It’s better than having your heart taken…It’s better than dying…!_

Willie tried her best to bring herself down from the ledge of her anxiety, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. It was better… She knew this is what she’d have to do.Desperate times called for desperate measures…

…Right?

Willie remembered the types of things she’d seen in Shanghai- being involved with Lao Che and his mob had exposed her to dire situations here and there, of course. She’d recalled hearing so many people beg for their lives at the hands of the mafiosos in that city, the men she associated with regularly thanks to her job…

Willie had a gut feeling she wouldn’t be able to beg her way out of this one like those poor souls had tried…

Taking a breath, and closing her eyes, Wilhelmina gave a nod to the priest. The last thing she wanted was to make this all the more difficult. Despite her instincts screaming at her to resist, to try and fight this, another part of Willie knew that there wasn’t a point.

Mola Ram came closer to the blonde slowly, a content smile on his face. The rotting chalice that sat in his hands was lifted slowly, slowly…

The painted men at Willie’s side observed closely, and Mola Ram motioned for them to not to interfere.

He would’ve normally held a captive down, having his helmsmen force their mouth open almost violently…but Ram felt none of that was necessary with Wilhelmina. She was a tiny, dainty thing that stood nearly two feet below his own head. Mola Ram knew just by looking at her, she didn’t have much strength.

Gently, Ram slid his free hand to Willie’s throat- a small reinforcement. He could feel the girl’s breathing was labored, her skin moist with a sheen of sweat.A deep whisper broke the silence between them, as gentle as his grip...

“ _Apana muhan kholo._ ”

Willie didn’t understand, but she had a pretty good idea what he had requested. Still fearing if she hesitated even slightly, Willie parted her lips so very slowly… It was like taking medicine, or ripping away a bandage; The sooner it would be over, the better, right…?

Before she could even second-guess her own actions, Willie felt the chalice’s spout against her lips and the warmth of it’s contents on her tongue. Bitter, metallic liquid filled her cheeks too quickly. It was thick- like syrup that had sat out for a little too long.

… _Was it actual blood?!_

Willie, on instinct sputtered, gagging, struggling to swallow the liquid down. Mola Ram’s hand slid to her jaw, a bit more force in his grip as he continued to pour the chalice’s contents down her throat. He was chanting words Willie still couldn’t understand.

It was all too much, too soon and felt like it had lasted forever.

The chalice eventually stopped flowing, and with a mouthful of the potion, Willie struggled to keep her gag reflex at bay. The bitter, harsh taste reminded her of rotting fruit, vomit even…

Seeing the girl’s struggle, not wanting her to falter, Mola Ram clamped his hand over Willie’s mouth quickly. The action causing her eyes to fly open in shock, so much shock, that she swallowed.

Willie retched violently as soon as Mola Ram let her free, not able to hold the feeling back anymore, her body wanting to reject what she had just ingested.

The room was spinning, her vision becoming blurred and spotty… The effects taking place almost immediately. The heat became worse, engulfing her body in fever… Willie could do nothing but stand there, quivering as she felt herself growing so very weaker…

Wille worried if they had really poisoned her, maybe wanting to keep her quiet after the horrors she’d seen here in Pankot. Maybe Mola Ram didn’t view her as a worthy sacrifice, so a quick and quiet death would be just enough. Maybe they’d done the same to Doctor Jones, and maybe they’d do the same to Shorty.

Willie only stood still in her binds, eyes wide as she looked to the floor, trying to stabilize herself.

During her night life in Shanghai, she’d gotten drunk only a few times. She remembered the nausea, the pounding headaches… she didn’t miss it one bit. She barely touched alcohol, not liking the consequences of it that followed.

Mola Ram looked on in his sweltering pride, seeing the chalice had done its job. He shouted something to the guards, something that became muddled and swam through Willie’s ears, like being underwater…

The cultists at her sides released the chain from her neck and through her stupor, Willie gasped, relieved from the pressure. She took a healthy set of deep breaths as the men grabbed her on either side, pulling her away from Mola Ram and even further into the depths of the cave.

Willie stumbled over her own steps as the men lead her away into the darkness once more. The chore of walking wasn’t helping her nausea, or the fact the room continued to spin around her.She wasn’t sure what else could lie ahead for her, what else lied beneath Pankot Palace, but she knew none of it would be good.

Willie glanced back at the priest now standing just behind her as she was lead into the darkness. Mola Ram only smiled, still holding that chalice that stared back into her with the same intensity as he did.


End file.
